A skip instruction is an instruction which, during the execution of a program code stored in a memory, makes the reading of the program go from a first instruction to a second instruction situated in a memory location whose address does not directly follow the address of the first instruction. During the running of the program code, execution errors may occur, either due to an error in the storing of the program code in the memory, or to an incorrect reading of one of the instructions of the program code, or due to the injection of errors by an external attacker.
Techniques for monitoring the execution of a program code are known, such as, for example, those described in the international Patent Application Publication No. WO2008075166A1 allowing the correct execution of the jump instructions to be verified, and an error signal to be generated in the opposite case.